


You Can Be My Chew Toy

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chanyeol is a newly-turned wolf-pup. He's still in his teething period."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be My Chew Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Exopromptmeme fill.

The transformation had been painful, but somehow Chanyeol had managed to survive his first night as a werewolf. His long limbs are still sore from the changes his body had gone through, but at least he’ll live, even if he’s not sure he wants to.

Traditionally, when a human is bitten it means that the werewolf is going to take that new wolf pup as his or her mate and oversee their hunting training as well as teaching them the rules of the pack and anything else that they need to know. But unfortunately for Chanyeol, it was Jongdae who had bitten him. Jongdae who is already quite happily mated to Joonmyun, the Alpha of their pack.

So the job of training the new wolf has fallen to Yifan (Joonmyun’s right hand wolf) and much to the other’s dismay, Chanyeol has taken to following him around like the little lost pup that he is.

“Yifan,” Chanyeol whines, coming up behind the elder wolf and nipping at the back of his shoulder to alleviate some of the discomfort of the new fangs threatening to poke his human teeth out of his mouth. “It itches.”

“It will for a while,” Yifan replies, causally shrugging Chanyeol off. “Go find something else to chew on.”

“But branches are too hard. It hurts,” Chanyeol complains, this time gnawing on the back of Yifan’s neck in attempt to get a bit of relief. “I need something softer.”

“Then go see if Jongin will let you chew on him for a while,” Yifan says. “He hasn’t been a wolf much longer than you. You two can chew on each other.”

But Chanyeol doesn’t want to chew on Jongin so he nips at the fingers trying to push him away again and he’s surprised when the other wolf lets out a groan when he succeeds in getting a few of Yifan’s fingers caught between his teeth. Chanyeol looks up through his eyelashes at Yifan and takes in the way the wolf is staring at him, a frown gracing his attractive features and his eyes flash red twice.

Chanyeol smirks knowing he’s going to get exactly what he wants as he runs his tongue along the warm fingers before he bites down again. Yifan lets out a low growl, quickly snatching his hand away and grabs Chanyeol by the wrist instead. Chanyeol stumbles along behind Yifan as he’s pulled over to the bed of leaves where they sleep.

“If you want to use me as a chew toy,” Yifan says and Chanyeol lets himself be manhandled to the ground so he’s lying on his back. He watches with barely contained interest as Yifan quickly sheds his clothes. “We’re going to do it my way.”

Chanyeol can only nod as a shiver of anticipation runs down his spine when a now completely naked Yifan climbs over him, holding his fingers back up to Chanyeol’s lips. “Suck,” he commands and Chanyeol immediately parts his lips, welcoming Yifan’s fingers back into his mouth with his tongue. As Chanyeol bites and sucks at Yifan’s fingers, they work together to rid Chanyeol of his clothes as well.

When the fingers are removed from Chanyeol’s mouth, he lets out a whine, mouth uncomfortable again so he latches back onto Yifan’s shoulders. Yifan groans, responding by nipping at a sensitive spot on Chanyeol’s neck as his wet fingers tease the delicate skin of the pup’s entrance.

“This might hurt a bit,” Yifan warns before he eases the tip of his finger passed the tight ring of muscle. Chanyeol merely bucks his hips, forcing the finger to slip that much further inside him and he moans as his erection brushes against Yifan’s stomach.

“Just hurry up,” Chanyeol says, panting as he lets his mouth wander from Yifan’s shoulder so he can lick a path up the other’s neck. He sucks a mark into the skin and Yifan answers by pushing another finger in before Chanyeol’s ready for it. Chanyeol drags his short claws down Yifan’s back to pull him closer as the fingers tease his insides.

Chanyeol bucks his hips again, pressing into Yifan’s fingers when he hits something inside him that has him seeing stars. “Yifan,” he moans. “Please.” The discomfort in his mouth is completely forgotten now as he works his hips, fucking himself on Yifan’s fingers, trying to force them as deep as possible.

“Okay,” Yifan growls, his own hips rutting against Chanyeol’s thigh for friction as he works a third finger inside causing Chanyeol hisses at the stretch. Yifan kisses him as an apology, slipping his tongue passed the soft lips when Chanyeol opens his mouth for him.

It stings a bit, but Chanyeol’s too impatient to care about the pain, claws still scratching red lines down Yifan’s back because they’re not close enough for his liking. “Please,” he whines again, aware that he’s begging now, but he wants it so bad. Yifan’s growling against him in response, shoving him further into the dirt as he grinds roughly against his leg and Chanyeol really wants to feel that length inside him instead of rubbing furiously into the skin of his thigh.

Finally Yifan removes the fingers and Chanyeol can’t help the whimper that is torn from the back of his throat at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He doesn’t have to wait long though, because Yifan’s spitting into his own palm to slick up his cock and then he’s positioning himself back between Chanyeol’s spread legs, dick pressing at his entrance. It burns as Yifan fulls him up, his cock longer and thicker than his fingers and Chanyeol whines at the painful stretch.

When he’s completely settled inside the wolf pup, Yifan uses his free hand to bring their lips together again before sliding it down Chanyeol’s chest so he can rub soothing circles into the bone jutting out at Chanyeol’s hip. It’s torture being surrounded by such tight heat and not being able to move, but Yifan summons all the strength he has to hold still long enough to give Chanyeol time to adjust.

It’s not long before Chanyeol wraps his legs around Yifan’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer and he gasps as the cock inside him slips a bit further in. Yifan takes it as a sign to move, pulling out only to snap his hips back in and Yifan is rewarded with the lowest moan he’s ever heard.

Without wanting to waste another second, Yifan sets a fast pace that Chanyeol easily matches. Each thrust forcing him that much deeper and Chanyeol almost sobs with the pleasure that makes his thighs shake when Yifan’s dick brushes against that spot again. Chanyeol’s claws break the skin at Yifan’s back but the slight pain only makes it more exciting, causing him to speed up, hips almost brutally fucking Chanyeol open now.

“Yifan,” Chanyeol moans, panting hard as he once again nips at Yifan’s neck. “I’m so close.” Knowing he’s not going to last much longer either, Yifan takes Chanyeol’s neglected cock in his hand, stroking it just as roughly as he’s fucking into the pup.

Chanyeol’s entire body tenses up when he comes a moment later, and the muscles clenching around Yifan is enough to push him over the edge as well, filling Chanyeol’s hole with his release after a few more hard thrusts. Exhausted, he collapses on top of the wolf pup, not giving a shit about the mess Chanyeol’s made between their bodies. It takes a while before he finds the energy to pull out, Chanyeol making a soft whine when he does.

Yifan rolls the other on his side so he can wrap himself around the pup from behind and as they come down from their highs Chanyeol is unusually silent. It immediately catches Yifan’s attention and he wonders if he made a mistake in taking the wolf pup to bed. “What’s the matter now?” Yifan asks when Chanyeol starts to squirm against him.

Chanyeol stills but he doesn’t respond. Yifan almost thinks that he’s not going to get an answer but then Chanyeol mumbles something far too quiet for the elder wolf to catch.

“What?”

Chanyeol’s takes a deep breath and his entire body shudders when he exhales. “Does this mean you’re my mate now?” he asks again in a small voice and in the moonlight Yifan can make out the slight blush that has spread over Chanyeol’s cheeks; the pup’s still rapid heartbeat is loud in Yifan’s ears.

“No,” he whispers after a moment and Chanyeol lets out a whine that’s so quiet that Yifan almost doesn’t notice it.

“Okay,” Chanyeol says and Yifan would have had to be deaf not to hear disappointment laced in his voice.

Another moment passes before Yifan speaks up again. “Did you want to be?” He asks softly, nose nudging at the sweaty skin of Chanyeol’s neck. Yifan takes a moment to sniff him, noticing for the first time just how much his own scent is mingled with Chanyeol’s. He finds it intoxicating and he can’t help but nuzzle further into the other. He’s already completely addicted and even if Chanyeol says no, he just might claim the pup as his mate anyway (with Joonmyun’s permission to mate with an unwilling wolf, of course).

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything at first and Yifan holds his breath as he waits for an answer. Eventually Chanyeol nods then immediately hides his flushed face behind his hands; even the tips of his ears are turning red and Yifan can’t stop thinking how cute it is.

“Okay,” Yifan says and in the next second he sinks his teeth into Chanyeol’s shoulder. The pup lets out a loud yelp of surprise and tries to squirm away from the pain as his skin breaks from the pressure of Yifan’s sharp fangs.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks, almost sobbing at the pain, but Yifan holds him still so he doesn’t accidentally tear the flesh any more.

“Claiming you,” Yifan answers when he pulls his mouth away so he can clean the wound he just caused with his tongue. Chanyeol whines as Yifan’s warm tongue slides soothingly over the broken skin. “I’ve just marked you as my mate,” he continues quietly. “You’re mine now.”

When Chanyeol relaxes in his hold, Yifan knows he’s made the right decision.


End file.
